legendofdragoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Berserker
Berserker is a monster which is located within the Home of Gigantos. It drops a body armor for Haschel that can only be found in a somewhat obscure location two continents away. The Gangsters drop Bandit's Ring and the Piggy enemies drop Sachets, also. Nearby Rock Fireflies replenish the party's resources for free. This area rewards a lot of time spent "farming", lavishly. Appearance Berserker is a humanoid that possesses two large cleavers that is uses for all of its attacks. Their legs are covered with cuts and wounds, arms as well. Berserkers wear gold colored boots, pauldrons and bracers, along with a blue chest plate. Battle These enemies have decent health but take several times more damage than the creatures around, you will probably do over 500 damage per hit with just about any character, however, if you do not manage to kill one in a hit, it will be in critical health and when a Berserker is in critical health it spams all out attack. You should keep in mind that all out attack is easily capable of doing 250-500 damage to your characters. Considering their magic defence is nearly double their standard defence, it is highly recommended to use physical attacks. Using higher additions would be good as well since you would like to kill them in a hit rather than letting them spam all out attack. *Butcher Knives - Runs towards and slashes at a single opponent with two butcher knives dealing average damage. *Charging Spirit - Preparing to do one of the below two attacks the immediate next turn. *All Out Attack - Runs at and slashes a single opponent dealing massive damage. *Menacing - Inflicts Fear upon a single opponent. Do note that this creature is immune to fear and confusion. Encounter rate: Common Battle pairing / formation All battle formations in which you will encounter a Berserker. *Berserker *Berserker + Crafty Thief< *Berserker + Piggy *Berserker x2 + Piggy Drops Berserkers can drop Energy Girdle with the very rare probability of 2%. Other enemies in the same area, even in the same battle formation as Berserker, also drop unusually useful items, including Bandit's Ring. Energy Girdle will take most undoubtedly 30+ minutes to obtain but is very much worth it. It is equipable only by Haschel and is greater than most armors even on the third disc, so basically if you can manage to obtain one at Home of Gigantos, you would be roughly less than halfway done disc two with a great armor piece. That means Haschel would greatly benefit for quite some time and probably not die nearly as easily. Also, if you have a hard time with the boss battle of that area with Mappi and Gehrich or are underleveled or maybe even need it for another event, it would be a good idea to retrieve it. As always, however, it completely varies per person and luck for how long it should take to obtain. Gallery Berserker charging spirit.png|Berserker charging spirit Berserkers all out attack.png|Berserkers all out attack Berserker attacking.png|Berserker using butcher knives Berserker attacking 2.png|Berserker using butcher knives on Dart Berserkers and a piggy.png|Berserkers and a Piggy Category:Monsters Category:Dark Element Category:Home of Gigantos Category:Armor Category:Fear